L1V3 T0 HCK
by HumphreryAlpha
Summary: ctOS is being used for the wrong reasons, backend deals, police bribery and more criminal shit. DedSec is gonna give the power back to the people.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I'm not sure if anyone here has seen the ad about the "late night genius" and "lets start a punters club". Well, this mini-series that doesn't relate to any of my other stories and is abit of "late night genius" because when I thought about this the time was 10:46pm hence the ad reference. Anyway this is a WATCH_DOGS x PAW Patrol x Alpha and Omega. It will be featuring kate, humphrery, marshall, zuma, everest and chase but as I said no relation whatsover will be made to my other stories in this series. Also none of the W_D characters will make an appearance, its just set in chicago._**

~Humphrery's POV~

"This is humphrery broadcasting on the DedSec comm channel, everything should be working again." I say as I close the router box.

 _"You bet youw ass it's wowking again!"_ I hear zuma proclaim on the other end.

"Zuma, just remember everything will broadcast louder than what it should be because of when ctOS was turned off for maitenance by blume. It screwed with the channel, hence why you sent me here. So please refrain from shouting into the ear piece."

 _"Sowwy man. Anyway get back here, the council has a mission fow you."_

"Sure. I'll be there soon" I reply before turning off the comm channel.

"Your not going anywhere except into a prison cell."

"Oh shit." I turn around and see a german shepherd around my height with a Px4 handgun. "Is that so officer?" I turn on my profiler and use it on the cop.

 _Dakota, Chase._

 _Comes from a long-line of police dogs._

 _Age: 19_

 _Occupation: CPD Police Officer_

 _Income: $34,000_

"Your under arrest for being tied to a terrorist organisation, and unlawful use of ctOS!" He walks forward abit more.

"You see chase. DedSec isn't a terrorist organisation, we are simply releasing what blume refuses to set free." I take a few steps forward, "we are the ones doing this city a favor."

"Yeah, sure. Heard it all before, but they never provide proof."

"Fine, don't believe me. Oh wait, I could show you proof."

"Ok Ded. Give me a Sec to make a decision." He says sarcastically but actually meaning it."

"Cut the bullshit and just give me an answer. If you choose to come with me though, because breaking into ctOS is a crime, your life as a cop will be forfeit right?"

"No, not really because your only showing me what ctOS is hiding in its servers. If I think what you've shown me is criminal, I'll join DedSec and help to fix things."

"And if there not criminal? Plus who the fuck asked you to join DedSec!?"

He shrugs, "I admit, I've been debating whether or not to seek out DedSec and join for a few months now." He puts his gun into its holster and starts heading towards his car, gesturing for me to get in. "Shits been going down, that I've had to clean up. I've seen my fellow officers accept bribes more than once giving crooks backend access to the network."

We get in and but chase doesn't turn the car on.

"Why haven't you started going to the ctOS center?"

"I want to know your name."

"For now, just call me hunter."

He rolls his eyes, "thats original." Chase starts the car and we start heading to the ctOS center. Once we arrive, we get out and head into the center.

A few of the security guards starts heading towards us but chase flashes his badge at them and back off. We quickly locate the door to the server room and head down.

"You wanted proof here it is.' I pull out my laptop and hack into the server. "Holy shit! Chase your gonna wanna see this!"

"Wha-" He turns white when he see's that there's a recording of him and a husky inside their home. "So b-blume has secret recordings of pretty much our every waking moment!?"

"Afraid so, yes." I reply as I put my laptop away.

"I'm joing DedSec whether you like it or not! No-one records me and my girlfriend and gets away with it!" He growls.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't posted anything lately, fucking end of year exams are behind this! Is it too much to ask to have a moment away from all the tests?! Anyway in WATCH_DOGS 2 there's this guy named wrench that has a tactical mask that has different emoticons to symbolise his current mood, in this your going to be seeing a character I made up called spanner, so she's just pretty much a carbon copy of wrench (later on spanner jr. might make an appearance ^_^). Also previous chapter intoduced the chase x everest pairing. I'm planning to introduce a few more in this one. Enjoy!_**

~Humphrery's POV~

"Fuck chase, give it up!"

"What?"

I roll my eyes, "Give up the fucking nagging! I swear to god if you don't shut up, I'm going to kill you before we even reach DedSec headquarters!" I put my foot to the floor trying to make the trip go quicker.

"Not my fault, your the dumb-fuck actually paying attention to my nagging." Chase fires back not even taking a second to think of a reply.

I pull up outside a flight of stairs going down into an alleyway. We get out and I lead him downstairs.

"So this is DedSec HQ hunter?"

"Yup, it's amazing how the cops haven't found us yet. Cause I mean you guys have passed by here a million times." We get to an iron door with a skull on it.

"You got a point. We have passed by here alot."

I pull out my phone with my left paw and hold it near the door, "When we get in here let me do the talking. I don't think my fellow DedSec members will easily let a cop into DedSec."

Chase nods once as I tap my phone to open the door. Once we're inside I close it again.

"Humphwewy welc-" Zuma pauses when he see's chase in his police uniform. "Oh shit!" He quickly pulls out his hand-gun but I run infront of chase.

"Don't shoot! This cop here happens to be our newest recruit."

"Youw fucking joking, wight?" Zuma puts his gun away.

"No, it's true."

"Well now I've seen it all." The lab replies as he goes to the 3D fabricator.

"Anyway that lab we just shocked the absolute fuck out of is zuma." I point over to a dalmation who is vigorously typing away at his laptop, "that's marshall." I then point over to the targets we use for target practice , "and that chick who is currently using her R/C car instead of, trying out the new sniper rifle, is spanner." I can't help but laugh as I see a paw get put up with the bird being shown.

Marshall puts his laptop away and walks over to chase, "Come on."

"What do you mean, come on?" Chase replies tilting his head in confusion.

The dally slaps his paw to his face. "Your DedSec now, I don't think your gonna need that fucked up uniform."

"True."

-30 minutes later-

"Fuck yeah!" I put my laptop away and give spanner the bird with both my paws after beating her in our R/C car course.

"Screw you humphrery!" Her tactical mask changing to two ''!" before changing back to two "X". "Seriously, why do you always win when we race!?"

"Because I'm the one who can actually use my R/C car." I shoot back with a grin.

"Yeah, its twue spannew. Humphwewy is bettew than you when it comes to using his car." Zuma says as he walks in and pecks a kiss on my cheek before sitting down beside me.

"Thanks babe." I pull him into a hug.

Marshall steps out of the area where we keep our clothes. "Introducing, the new and improved! Chase dakota!"

The german shepherd steps out with a pair of blue jeans, a dark blue laptop bag, a t-shirt and hoodie combo with images of DedSec and the DedSec reaper splashed across it and a white and red taser gun. He pulls out his phone then pulls his balaclava up to cover his mouth before taking a selfie. "So how do I look?"

Spanner gets up and walks over to him, "well if you didnt have a girfriend and I wasn't taken than I'd be all over you handsome." Spanner's mask changing to two "3" before returning to two "X".

"I'd say you fit the categowy of badass, dude." Zuma says while wagging his tail as chase pulls his balaclava back down.

"Fuckin eh man." I walk up and bro paw the shepherd.

"So we got a cop on our side now?" We all turn around to face an orange wolf.

"Hey sweetheart!" Spanner quickly heads over and hugs kate.

"Hehe, I missed you too my cute little mixed breed." The golden wolf pecks a kiss on spanners forehead, "care to fill me in humphrery?"

"Sure thing kate." I respond before proceeding to tell her everything.


End file.
